harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital Wing
The Hospital Wing was used for healing students and staff of Hogwarts School if they had an illness or an injury. Found on the first floor, the Hospital was capable of healing a range of illnesses and injuries including broken bones in just one day. Any bad cases they couldn't heal led to a transfer to St Mungo's instead. About The Hospital Wing was built for students and staff of Hogwarts School in case they needed any medical attention. They were given basic first aid, help for broken bones and botched spells and potions, and illnesses including a cold. They could have stay in the Hospital for days until they had been healed. It was run by a Matron. Food was provided throughout the day to anyone in the care of the hospital , including fruit bowls. The entrance was up a few stairs and in a double door. History Early history In September 1991, Neville Longbottom was taken to the Hospital Wing when he fell off a broomstick in a Flying lesson and broke a wrist. Madam Pomfrey could heal a broken wrist in minutes and he was sent home in the evening. In June 1992, Harry Potter passed out when he was confronted by You-Know-Who searching for a Philosopher's Stone. Harry spent three days sleeping in the Hospital Wing. 1992-1993 In late 1992, Harry spent an evening in the Hospital Wing when he broke his elbow. Professor Lockhart used a healing spell which caused his whole arm to turn boneless. He drank Skele-Gro and had to spend a night in the Hospital Wing growing the bones back, which was a painful process. He was later woken up by Dobby, who begged Harry to go back home because the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, but Harry wouldn't leave. Colin Creevey wanted to bring Harry a bunch of grapes that evening, and was Petrified by a Basilisk when he was going up the Hospital Wing's stairs. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall soon arrived, having found and brought Colin to the Hospital Wing. He was the first Petrified student to be taken to the Hospital, and every Petrified person was kept in it until they could be healed. In December, Justin Finch-Fletchley was taken to the Hospital Wing when he was Petrified. Hermione Granger spent December until February in the Hospital Wing when she was transformed partially into a cat by using Polyjuice Potion. Each evening, she had to take a dose of medicine and she was kept behind a screen because the whole school was craning to look at her. Hermione was sent cards and Harry and Ron bought her homework because she wanted to keep up. In April, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were Petrified and taken to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron were taken by Professor McGonagall to be informed in the Hospital. In April to May, the Hospital barred anyone going in because of fears whoever was responsible would try and kill. Professor McGonagall later gave Harry and Ron special permission to spend time in the Hospital Wing. Because of that, Harry found a piece of paper in Hermione's hand of research proving the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk. That evening, those Petrified would be given a Mandrake Restorative Draught in the Hospital Wing and later let go by Madam Pomfrey. 1993-1994 In November, Harry spent two days in the Hospital Wing when he was given a Dementor's Kiss during a Quidditch game. He was visited by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, fellow team players, Rubeus Hagrid and Ginny Weasley. In June, Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken to the Hospital Wing. Ron had a broken leg caused by Sirius Black, and Harry and Hermione had been attacked by Dementors. Cornelius Fudge and Severus Snape, soon joined by Professor Dumbledore, waited until they woke up. Poppy was unhappy about her patients being crowded by people. Fudge and Snape were soon gone, and Dumbledore told Hermione and Harry to go back in time to save Black and Buckbeak. Harry and Hermione used a time-turner in the Hospital Wing, and were transported out. They had to get back to the Hospital Wing a few seconds after their past-selves went back in time, so they couldn't be suspected of leaving to help Black escape. Dumbledore needed lock the trio in the Hospital Wing by the time Poppy, Fudge and Snape appeared again. They did get back in time and when Fudge and Snape got back, Snape couldn't prove they helped Black. Notes and sources Category:Locations in Hogwarts School